


A Hellish Environment

by FlameI7



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hellmouth Sunbeams (Blaseball Team)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameI7/pseuds/FlameI7
Summary: A nameless protagonist finds themself in the Hellmouth, and attempts to survive in what they find to be a hostile environment.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Day 0

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt to write a couple hundred words a day until the Grand Siesta ends. I'm also using it as an excuse to put some worldbuilding thoughts onto paper. 
> 
> This is almost entirely unedited and theres a good chance I will be writing many of these late at night. Its pure thoughts to paper.

Day 0: I have awoken in this strange place. I do not know where I am, nor how I got here. From the environment, I can tell a few things. I seem to be in a desert of some kind, though the air is cold. Looking up at the sky, there is a sun relentlessly beating down upon me. I do not know how this is true, because the sun seems to not be giving off as much light as it should be. I can see it, though I dare not look directly at it. Somehow though, it is getting dark. I can see the sunset coming in, and paradoxically, the sun is just overhead. It is an impossibility that makes my head hurt, and so I will say no more on this topic. There is something else in the sky. There is a colorless sphere, surrounded by a glowing aura. I am not an astrophysicist, but it looks… it looks like a black hole. It is massive compared to me, but it also is much smaller than I think black holes are supposed to be. It also does not seem to be a danger. I do not know why this land I have appeared in has not been swallowed by the black hole, but it has not. Another impossibility. 

As I said earlier, it is getting dark, and it is somewhat hard to see. From what I can see, this is some sort of desert. There is sand and rock everywhere, with the occasional cactus or shrub. I saw a small lizard earlier. I hope it is not venomous. I can also see a city, or perhaps a town nearby. I will not make it there before sunset tonight, but I feel as if I have just woken up in the morning. I have plenty of energy. Perhaps I was stolen away in my sleep. I plan to start walking towards the city, and hopefully find some place to take a nap before morning comes. When it is bright out, or when I see people, I will have to investigate this place, and hope the locals are not unfriendly. I have some doubts though, as there is a nearby billboard telling visitors to stay away and go someplace else. I do not have such a luxury, and so I will ignore the billboard for now. It fills me with an unnatural dread anyway.


	2. Day 1

Day 1: After hours of walking, I arrived in this city last night. It had been several hours since I saw the last light fade behind the horizon, so it must have been quite late. The lack of people or vehicles around seemed to confirm this, so I found a hidden corner and attempted to sleep. Even though I was full of energy when I arrived in the desert, my body was quite tired from the hike. I had trouble sleeping, and I awoke early. I awoke after first-light, but I could tell it was still early. It is hard to tell time when the sun is in the same position at all times. 

I tried to stay inconspicuous as people started to wake up and go outside. The people here though… they’re not exactly human. Some of them are very close to human. But they have… something off. There was someone who looked perfectly mundane until they took off their sunglasses. Below were eight eyes, like those of a spider. There was someone who constantly dripped a black liquid which immediately evaporated as soon as it hit the ground. There was the person who seemed to be covered in feathers, and I even saw a lizard, as tall as a person, walking on two legs. It was wearing clothes, even. I was too scared to talk to these people for quite some time, but I managed to steel my nerves and go up to someone. This person had tan skin, short brown hair, and horns like jagged obsidian, growing from their head in random directions. The horns were intimidating, but they were wearing a sweatshirt that said “Help your neighbors''. Notably, this was in english, which was encouraging. At least there was a common language between us. I asked the person where I was, and they replied, saying that I was on the corner of Main Street and Summoner’s Street. I clarified, asking for broader details. They didn’t seem to know how to respond to that, so I cautiously asked what city this was. This was apparently a bad question, as the person froze. They thought to themself for a few minutes, before answering. I was in “Hellmouth”. The person asked if I was a resident, and I responded in the negative. That was also a bad answer. They asked me to stay put, and they pulled out a phone from their pocket. I was getting very nervous. The person dialed some number, and started reporting to someone. They called me an unaware visitor, and described the location that I was. Images of government agents flashed in my mind, taking me to some horrid place. I was afraid they would experiment on me somehow, and give me some strange quirk like the rest of these people. 

I ran. I dashed around some corner, and I kept running. The person with the growing obsidian yelled after me, but I do not think they gave chase. I ran as far from that corner as I could, but I dared not run back into the desert. I found some alley behind an apartment building and quietly hid. I hid for hours, fearing the worst. I am still hiding behind this building. Perhaps I overreacted, as I haven’t seen any patrols, or people yelling after me. I am going to continue hiding, though. There is an open window on the second floor. The lights were off when I arrived, and they are still off. I am sure I can reach the window and climb through with minimal commotion. I don’t wish to steal food from whatever resides here, but I still prefer it to eating the garbage the apartment dwellers leave in the communal dumpster. Hopefully I can find some food before the owner comes home, but I will be quick. Maybe tomorrow I will be brave enough to check out the rest of town.


	3. Day 2

Day2: I was not brave enough to check out the rest of the town today. Or perhaps, I just had better things to do. The person who lives in the apartment I stole from did in fact come home last night. It was late, just after sunset. Thankfully, I was not in the house and I left no trace. I had quickly made myself a peanut butter sandwich, and cleaned up anything I changed. I took the spreading knife I used with me, as I did not want to risk the owner seeing it in the sink. Maybe I will find some way to stealthily return it some day. For now, I can use it as a blunt object if I need to. It is not very sharp. 

I slept in that same place last night. The alley behind the building I mean. It was by no means comfortable, but where else would I go? 

The next day, I waited. I know not what kind of measures will be used to find me, if any at all all, but I am a cautious person. Or a scared one, at least. But I did watch the area around this apartment building. I saw many more strange looking people, but no one was keeping any sort of eye out. I even saw a few people that looked entirely human. I could be wrong, of course. They may be hiding whatever makes them unique in this place, or maybe the strange thing about them just isn’t something visible. But at least I know that my human appearance won’t immediately reveal my otherness. It is strange, thinking of myself as the “other” among these seemingly unique people, but it is true. 

Sunset is a few hours away, so I still have time to steal some more food from the apartment, but I must still be quick. I do not know if the person will arrive earlier today. I think I will explore tomorrow. I think a day of waiting is enough. Or at least, I hope it is enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a day or 2 more til we get to skip forward in time.


End file.
